Mon-El and Kara
History The day Krypton was destroyed, the debris from the planet showered on to its sister world, Daxam, causing immense destruction and an immeasurable number of casualties. Mon-El was in his room with a girl when his guard barged into the room to tell him that he had to evacuate. He took a moment to look out the window to see the devastation before the guard pulled him away, telling him to leave the girl he had been with and to come with him. The pod traveled past the Well of Stars, a region in space where time is ceased, and got stuck there for decades. This kept him from aging and he remained there in suspended animation until the pod broke free and then eventually found its way to the planet Earth where it crash-landed on the outskirts of National City. Supergirl quickly discovered the pod, and she and J'onn J'onzz took the man to the D.E.O. to run some tests. However, they discovered that he had skin that could not be penetrated by a needle and so the man remained comatose. Because of the pod and his apparent vulnerability, both Supergirl and Superman believed him to be a fellow Kryptonian. In his coma, he began to drain some of the nearby energy to help regenerate himself as he was being exposed to Kryptonite. He eventually came to and in his shock choked Supergirl and threw her across the room. The D.E.O. went into high alert and he started to panic and look for an escape. When he was confronted by guards, he was surprised by his new strength and speed before he escaped into the city. He started to ask around for a place to make deep space transmissions and eventually found his way to a satellite station in hopes of sending a signal to his planet. The signal was detected by Winn and Supergirl, and upon finding out he was from Daxam and fearing that he was behind the attack on President Marsdin she rushed to confront him. The two quickly brawled against one another until Supergirl managed to temporarily incapacitate him. She goes to speak with Mon-El about their powers, and about her parents and what they were. Before she left, he told her that he had heard about her fight with Draaga and that he'd seen him fight years ago with the Daxam Royal Family. Kara asked Winn to make Mon-El a fake ID as "Mike Matthews", and arranged him a job as a CatCo intern. They come at the office together and Kara introduces him to Eve and James, whit whom she later go to take a coffee, encountering a gang of criminals armed with alien weapon that Kara unsuccessfully tried to stop from robbing a bank and escape. Back in CatCo, Kara learns from Eve that Mon-El asked her to do the work that James had given to him, so she approaches him and explains that he has to do his job. After Mon-El was captured by a bunch of Cadmus' agents who deliver him to one of their hidden bases, putting him in a cage, Supergirl is informed by Cadmus at a special frequency that they have the Daxamite and promised to kill him if she did not come. Preparing for Thanksgiving dinner, Kara helped to cook the turkey using her heat vision. She soon after walked over to Winn and James, the former of whom claimed to not be able to wait for Eliza's glazed carrots. She answered the door to Mon-El, who came bearing flowers and mattress stuffing, having mistaken food stuffing for the latter. She introduced him to Eliza, who hit it off right away with him. When she asked her mother about this, thinking he was hitting on her, Eliza voiced her belief that he was doing this in order to impress Kara, as he in fact liked her. During the Invasion Mon-El and Kara had an affair which led to Kara's pregnancy with Mon-El's child. Mon-El kept the child a secret from his mother. They arrived at the rooftop where they agreed to have the battle and Rhea arrived with her guard. The two of them began their battle but Rhea quickly called for her army to begin attacking the city, violating the rules. Kara told Mon-El to go and protect the city while she stayed to deal with Rhea. Rhea goaded Kara into attacking her which Kara did and it revealed that Rhea had laced her insides with Kryptonite. Kara was weakened and beaten down by Rhea until Mon-El arrived with the switch for Lena's atmosphere device. Kara gave one last look at Mon-El before she activated it, dispersing lead into Earth's atmosphere. The Daxamite army quickly fled along with every Daxamite ship, stranding both Rhea and Mon-El. Rhea quickly succumbed to it and Mon-El left his mother to her fate as Kara had told him about how she had murdered her father. Mon-El was starting to suffer under the effects of the lead as well and Kara quickly brought him to his space pod. Kara then tearfully gave Mon-El her mother's necklace for him to remember her by before she told him that she loved him. Mon-El told her that she was the reason why he was now a better person and they shared one final kiss before he entered the pod as his condition worsened. Once in the pod, he gave her one last look before Kara watched him leave the Earth.